My Imprint is a WHAT!
by Lazu02
Summary: Everyone…well everyone in the Quileute wolf pack has found an imprint, a soul mate. Everyone except Seth. Seth is slowly realizing that maybe there is something wrong with him, maybe he is just that certain exception. Read the rest in the story.
1. Scent

_Scent_

_Summary: Everyone…well everyone in the Quileute wolf pack has found an imprint, a soul mate. Everyone except Seth. Seth is slowly realizing that maybe there is something wrong with him, maybe he is just that certain exception. But when a rumor about a new family that looks almost as beautiful as the Cullen's that has moved into Forks, meets the ears of the Quileute pack, could this new family be trouble or could they be new friends?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used…no matter how hard I wish it, they are the rightful creations of Stephanie Meyer. Except for my OC I totally own that :3_

_A big sandy colored wolf ran through the moonlit forest, searching. Searching for something he vaguely knew was there, but he could __sense_ it was there. So he kept running, running and running. He ran almost too slowly, like in dreams when your trying to get to something, but your feet weighted a ton. The wolf kept running, towards the thing he _felt_ was there, it had a magnetic pull, and he just **had** to get to it. He lept over an over turned tree, and broke a bunch of twigs as he landed. He could hear the leaves crunch under him as he moved, pushing his already tired body more. 

The wolf entered a clearing, and stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw. The magnetic pull was coming from the center of the clearing. And in that center stood an animal. It was the most beautiful thing that the wolf had ever seen in his 16 years. This was no ordinary animal, it was a lynx. The lynx was a copper color, with black eyes it seemed. The lynx was feeding on some grass, odd, but that didn't really bother the wolf as it should have. For at the exact moment as the lynx snapped its head up to look at the wolf, the moon come out from behind a cloud and a beam shone down onto the lynx. The light accentuated the lynx coat making it shine a glorious gold color. And it seemed that the lynx's eyes weren't black at all, it was a strange mixture of green and blue, with a tint of silver. 

The wolf's breath caught in its throat. _Correction_ it thought _THAT is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life._ He met the eyes of the beautiful creature, and his heart nearly stopped. It felt like everything he was, everything he cared about, was outside of him in that moment. His family, his friends, his life. All of them were set out to lay in front of him like strings, tiny strings. He watched them shred up, as easily as rice paper! Suddenly he felt empty, like there was nothing, like he _was _nothing. Then a million cables came out and strung together soo tightly, that he thought it'd take decades of work to try and cut it apart. The cables shone in a color he couldn't describe, but he felt whole again, more than whole. His eyes subconsciously locked with the lynx's again and he moved toward it.

The lynx's mouth curled as it showed its teeth. The look wasn't made to frighten, it was made to welcome, as if it were smiling. That made the sandy wolf walk with more confidence. He neared the lynx and noticed its scent for the first time. It was a mixture of sickly sweet, and forest. It smelled like oranges, carnations, roses, strawberries, and then it smelled like pine trees, and moss. The smell of all that wrapped into one should've been a bad smell to anyone with common sense. But the wolf wasn't exactly in its right mind at the moment. For the closer the wolf got to the lynx it felt like he wanted to shout. Shout, jump, run, these were but a few things he wanted to do. He felt happy, like he's never been in his life before. Like if something were to happen to the lynx, then he'd never be able to live again, he'd be incomplete.

The lynx cocked its head to the side, as if it were listening to something. Then it looked back at the wolf, its eyes shining with some emotion he couldn't tell. It sat closer to him and put a paw onto his head, giving the wolf that weird fangy smile again. The lynx stood removing a paw from the wolf's head, and ran into the forest behind it. The wolf tried to follow but was interrupted by a voice. 

"Seth. Seth? SETH!!" the voice shouted as he felt something hit his head.

He opened his eyes as a hand flew to his head to caress the sore spot. "Goddammit Leah!!" he mumble sleepily. 

Leah was his annoying, older sister she had russet skin and short shoulder length brown hair. She was in college and she had come home to spend spring break with her mom and (she'd never admit it) her brother. Leah walked over to her brother's window and opened the shades to reveal a brilliant light. Seth shut eyes tightly and groaned as the sun had blinded him. He opened them again once they were used to the light and got out of bed. He glared at his sister and she just smiled back and said "Mom made pancakes." She walked out of the room then quickly came back and said "Oh yeah. Jake called a pack meeting in a few hours." she rolled her eyes and left.

Seth watched the spot where his sister had just been, and wondered what the meeting was going to be about. There wasn't anything to worry about, since everything had been great for the last 2 years, he didn't expect it to be much. 'Maybe just a few visiting vampires' he thought. He shrugged and looked around his room. It was messy, he had posters all over the walls of his favorite bands and movies, his clothes were all over the floor, and his sheets were falling off of the bed. He sighed and went over to his drawer to picked up his tooth brush. He made his way to the bathroom, and closed the door. While he applied the toothpaste to his brush he thought. 'Man I need to fix my room. But things have been a bit hectic for me lately. I've got finals to study for and _that _dream!! I'm always having that dream, I wonder if I should ask someone about it…? No, I mean I've had weird dreams…oh well I'm sure it'll just go away.' he finished brushing his teeth and looked into the mirror. He had the same russet skin his sister had, but a little lighter. His eyes were brown and he had bags under them, from that sleep depriving dream he's been having. A hand went through his hair it was getting longer now, almost down to his shoulders. 'I'll have to cut it soon' he thought. He got a comb and quickly combed through his hair. Feeling satisfied with his hair, he left the bathroom and into the kitchen.

His house was small, so the kitchen acted like a dining room too. He saw the pancakes his mom left on the table and ran over to them. He smiled a bit, his mom knew pancakes were his favorite. He marinated the pancakes with syrup, before he ate them. He finished quickly and washed his dishes, going over to the Living room where Leah sat watching t.v. 

"Hey, where'd mom go?" he asked her flopping onto the couch.

"She went grocery shopping" Leah replied not taking her eyes off the t.v.

"oh…'kay then." he mumbled staring at the t.v. too before he noticed it was the news. 'Bleh!! How can people watch this?' he thought sourly. He watched it for a while but decided that he couldn't take it anymore. So he got up and left for his room. One quick look around and then he sighed again. 'Can't put this off anymore I guess. I don't know when the meet's going to start, so I might as well do something. Besides it'll make mom happy.'

The boy walked over to his bed, crawled over it and putting the sheets back into place. He left the blanket alone. Seth was one of those people that thought it was pointless to fix the entire bed, when he was just coming back to it later.

He stared at the floor for a few minutes, having a mental fight with himself. Then got onto his knees and started piling the clothes into two piles. He had lost the fight. One pile was for dirty clothes, the other was for clean. He didn't really know which was which so he piled them together and picked them up. Walked into the hallway again, and went down the stairs to the laundry room. He threw the clothes into the wash and started it, while he applied some detergent into it. Walking back up the stairs he went to the broom closet and got out the vacuum. He carried it into his room and plugged it into the wall. Quickly scanning the floor for any pennies. He found none, so he started the vacuum and vacuumed his room.

By the time he was done drying his clothes he heard a howl for the meeting to start. He pulled on a pair of clean black jeans and a green shirt, before leaving the house with Leah behind him. They jogged into the forest behind their house and undressed as the ran. Seth and Leah, tied their jeans up with a strap on their legs, and tossed their shirts. They both fell forward as a warmth ran through their bodies. Feeling their bones realign, it stung a little at first, it always did. Then fur shot out all over them, and they began running. Running was such a great feeling Seth thought, it felt almost like flying. In their wolf bodies they ran so fast it felt like nothing could stop them, and the air that blew past them made it fun too.

As soon as they phased, they weren't alone. Well it _felt_ like they weren't alone, the "pack mind" as the called it. Everyone in the pack could hear each other's "voice" or their thoughts, also it was very hard to try and hide a thought from the pack. Very hard.

_So, Jake…what's the meeting for bro? _Embry thought.

_Yeah, is it going to be long? _Leah said.

_Well that depends. If you can hurry your butt over here then yeah, it'll be done fast. _Jacob replied annoyed.

I whined a little. I didn't like that they were always fighting, and I didn't really want anyone on the other end of Leah's wrath.

_Ok, fine I'll hurry up. _Leah said calmly as she raced faster to the clearing where the rest were waiting for us. I watched in shock as she sped ahead of me. I thought that she was going to snap at him for saying that. Leah was soo different now-a-days that I guess I just overreact to these things.

I ran faster to catch up to her. We were out of the forest and into the clearing. The others were just sitting around waiting for us. I felt a little bad, for making them wait. But that thought just got brushed off, as I watched Jake sit up and start to pace around.

_Ok, were here now spill. What is this whole "secret meeting" about? _Leah snapped.

_Well…I don't know how to say it. A new family has just moved into Forks. _Jacob replied as he remembered the conversation he had with the Cullen's. The pack gasped in horror, at the thought Jake recollected. The Cullen's were a family of vampires, and our job is to destroy any vampire that crosses into our land. But the Cullen's and us have a treaty, not that that matters anymore. The treaty has been broken soo many times that its now null and void. Besides the Cullen's are our friends now, but the other vampires aren't. _They_ are still our enemies, even though I pretty much like all vampires.

Anyways, the thought Jake was remembering was just a couple days ago. He was in the Cullen's house visiting. Well more like to be with his imprint, Reneesme, or Nessie as we all call her. He was sitting with Nessie and playing with her, until he heard a loud gasp and a growl. Then Alice, (one of the Cullen's) she had short black pixie like hair and she was tiny. Flitted down the stairs to where everyone was. She looked scared with her honey like eyes and her face in a contorted expression. Jake had heard another growl and looked over to the kitchen, where Edward (another Cullen) had stood in the frame, with a lip curled to show his teeth. Edward had messy bronze hair, and honey colored eyes. Whatever the two had seen in Alice's vision, it wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked. She was like the mother of the Cullen's. Esme was sweet, and had brown hair with honey eyes. But right now she sported a confused expression like the rest of the family (Jake included).

Alice just shook her head, rubbing her temples with her fingers, trying to concentrate it seemed. Edward just glared for a moment, before he walked over to the rest of the family in the Living room. 

"Alice had a vision. It was...fuzzy." He glared at the word. "But all she could make out was enough. We're going to have a visitor. An unusual visitor at that."

Everyone in the room seemed to understand at once. 

"Well is it a friendly visitor…or?" Carlisle had said calmly. If Esme was the mother, then he was definitely the father. He was almost always calm, cool, and collected. He was wise and he had blonde hair with honey eyes.

"Hope they aren't" Emmett replied a big smiles on his face. Emmett was reckless, careless and overall just a big fun-loving guy. He had short brown hair and honey eyes also.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted as she hit him on his arm. Rosalie was downright gorgeous. She had beautiful long blonde hair with honey eyes.

"So…are they kind?" Jasper asked as he moved to Alice's side, as if he were trying to protect her from the vision. Jasper and Alice were together, lovers naturally. Just not as open as Emmett and Rosalie, but just as romantic. Jasper had blonde hair too and his eyes were…honey like all the Cullen's. 

Alice closed her eyes sighing. She shook her head and mumble "I can't tell…I-I just can't. It's too blurry!!"

Jake's memory stopped then and we all knew, we were all alert. Sam and Jake started to plan and everyone was planning too, sharing ideas. I didn't like it. I turned away from them and laid down. My ears pressed against my head as I laid. A gentle breeze blew passed and my nose picked up a scent. I quickly got up, my eyes wide. I knew I smelled that before! Somewhere in the back of my mind, I don't know how but it pulled up the dream I had. 

_Of course! _I thought, and just like in my dream I was running. Running to the thing I couldn't see, running to the thing I could _sense._


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note: OMG!! Ok I just want to say...thank all of you guys that read my story!! You've made me soo happy that I'm inspired to write my second chapter!! I'll have it up later today or tomorrow. I promise!! I'm totally hyped up!! XD

Any questions? Just ask...but if I feel it's too key to the story, then I won't tell you. :3

I love surprises and I don't want to ruin it for you guys. I promise, the visitors are going to be unexpected. This story was something I've been thinking of for a while..but I'm a HUGE procrastinator. So I was kinda like, if I want this story to be out there, then I've got to do it. And that's the story of how I got off my lazy butt and wrote this.

Anyways...NEXT chapter will be called Visitors. Look for it because I'll have it up.

~Yuzu


	3. Visitor

_Visitor_

_Disclaimer: __You_ know and _I_ know that no one besides Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters. But we _all_ know I own my OC right? :3 Oh yeah Song for the Chappie is....

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional (slow or original version doesn't matter)

_**A gentle breeze blew passed and my nose picked up a scent. I quickly got up, my eyes wide. I knew I smelled that before! Somewhere in the back of my mind, I don't know how but it pulled up the dream I had. **_

_**Of course! I thought, and just like in my dream I was running. Running to the thing I couldn't see, running to the thing I could sense.**_

_What? Hey Seth!! Where're yah goin'? _Jacob thought as he watched a sandy colored wolf run into the forest behind them.

_Such a strange kid _Jared said shaking his shaggy gray wolf head.

_Like I said _Leah replied smiling _Mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby._

Jake gave Leah and Jared a scrutinizing look before he ran into the forest after Seth. He was only a few paces behind the kid. _Wow, his legs really are short _Jacob said teasingly.

Seth didn't reply to that comment.

_Oh, come on!! It's supposed to be a joke!! You know, Har har Jake? _Jacob thought exasperated. _...Ok, can you at least tell me why you're going all crazy-no-sense-of-humor guy on me? _He asked.

Seth just mentally sighed and said _You should know...pack mind thing? You feel that don't you? That magnetic feeling?_

Jake slowed a bit to try and understand what he was talking about. _OH!! _He exclaimed. He didn't notice it before...but there _was _a magnetic feeling. _Hmm...this feels just like when I-NO!! _He cried out as he stopped running. Seth stopped too and turned to face him, his head tilted in confusion.

_No what? _Seth said.

..._your imprint. That's what no! That's horrible...run the other way!! _Jacob shouted.

_Why?!_ Seth exclaimed. _Isn't that a _**good **_thing?_

_No, Seth it's not...it's never good to be _**forced **_into a relationship. How do you know you'll actually like this girl, _**before**_ you imprint on her? _Jake questioned.

Seth was about to snap back at Jacob but then he felt something. He felt the magnetic pull get stronger, as if _it _were coming to _him_. His heart stuttered at the thought, and his insides started to melt. _Just a little closer_ he thought _just around those trees and I can finally see..._

Seth couldn't finish his thought because just around the trees an animal emerged, shocking the two wolves. The animal was a lynx. The same lynx Seth had had his dream about. It had a copper coat and green-blue eyes with the silver tint. The lynx stared at them for a few moments before giving them its fangy smile. It had walked over to Seth and placed a paw on top of his head just like in the dream.

Seth's breath caught in his throat, and he was smiling like a crazy man. He couldn't believe it! His dream was real, it was truly and completely _real_.

_OK!! Calm down Seth...be cool._ He scolded himself. _Man, I'm such an idiot! I bet I look like a dork..._

Seth immediately calmed down and inhaled deeply. _That scent... _he thought. _Absolutely wonderful...it smells better than a million roses locked in a room. Uh, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit? But it does smell _**soo**_...hm...what's a bigger word for beautiful? I think...EXQUISITE!! Yes that's it!! The smell is exquisite. Huh...I wonder if this is what it's like for vampires?_

While Seth just stood staring at his imprint, and his imprint staring at him they didn't notice the loud thudding of paws coming from the direction of the clearing. The pack had decided to follow after them.

_Ooooo Sethie's got a girlfriend!! _Quil teased winking.

_Quil__..._ Sam warned.

_Oh, come on!! I know your thinking it's about time too. _Quil joked as the others snickered.

Sam didn't reply back, of course he'd been thinking that. He worried about all of the pack. He turned his attention back to the lynx, and so did the rest. _I didn't know we could imprint on an animal... _he mumbled lost in thought.

_Maybe Seth's just special?_ Embry said as he winked at former.

Paul let out a loud bark like laugh and replied _Yeah...but not_** your **_special Em. _

Embry would've blushed if he could have. The 'special' Paul was talking about was Embry's imprint, a boy. Embry had met him at the Reserves' Park, he had been babysitting Claire for Quil. Claire had insisted on riding the swings, and if she didn't get what she wanted she'd throw an all out temper tantrum. No one wanted that. So he took her over to the swings, and that's when he saw his soul mate. Embry thought that he was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and they both decided that they loved each other soo much, that it didn't matter what the pack thought.

The pack shivered at the thought, they didn't like seeing Embry kiss his imprint. It's not like they're homophobic or anything...it's just a private thing between imprints, and they respected privacy.

Anyways, the lynx shifted its gaze from Seth to the rest of the pack and then back to Seth. He gave it an apologetic smile and moved closer to it. But the lynx just moved back and stared at him. Seth moved closer again, slowly so that the lynx wouldn't run like the last time. This time it was the lynx to give the apologetic smile. It hesitated before it nuzzled against Seth's neck, then it turned to run off. _Just like the dream..._ Seth sighed.

_Sorry bro, guess that was our fault _Jared thought.

Seth sighed again and just said _I'm going home._

_Seth wait!! _Jacob. _Don't go yet...we're going over to the Cullen's to discuss the visitor situation._

_That's ok...go ahead I think I'll pass today. _Seth replied, as he turned once again on his pack and ran.

~|~|~|~| Later |~|~|~|~

"Seeeth!!!" Sue Clearwater had called out. Her son had returned home just half an hour previous. She had been shocked, her son had come home looking like a zombie. His expression blank, his reactions slow. She'd wondered what had happened during the pack meeting. She didn't want to ask him...well not directly, but she'd understand soon.

A few moments pasted and then an emotionless voice- more like a faint whisper replied "Yes?"

Sue winced at this. 'Ok maybe sooner than soon' she thought. She wanted to know what was bothering her son so. "Can you run me an errand?" She had heard of a new flower shop opening in Forks. _All_ the women were excited it was a first, mostly because it was found to be useless in their little town.

"Ok" said the same emotionless voice. Seconds later the owner came around the corner of the hallway. A small smile on his face, it looked like it was taking a lot of effort to keep it there.

"Ok. I need you to drive to Forks real quick, and go to the new Flower shop. Somehow I forgot to stop by while I was shopping." She said feeling a little embarrassed at forgetting, since she was practically going nuts- o for the grand opening today.

"Ok mom." Seth replied.

She handed him the keys and added "Don't forget its by the Newton's, and I want 5 packs of carnation seeds. Two whites, one red and two pinks. Got it?" she smiled.

"Got it" he smiled back, this time it wasn't by much effort. Carnations were the smell of his imprint. He smiled more to himself at that thought. He remembered reading somewhere that carnations are the real flowers of love.

His mom held out the keys and he took it. "Be back soon" he hollered over his should as he ran out the door. Sue stood staring after him as he left. "Huh. Never knew he was into flowers, I must be losing my touch or something." she mumbled.

Seth ran onto their driveway and nearly ripped the car door open. He just _had_ to get to the shop now. He had to smell her, to feel like she was real, not a dream. Seth started the car and drove away fast. By the time he was on the highway he was going 70.

He got to the shop in 10 minutes. He wasn't familiar with Forks much outside of the woods, so he had to slow down. He turned off the highway, and took a left. 'Everything's off the highway'. With his sharper vision he could see the Newton's shop stick out on the end of the block. In the middle of the Newton's, and some tiny thrift clothes store was the new Flower shop. He pulled up to the front of the store and pulled the key from the ignition. Seth opened the door, ran up the steps to the shop, and noticed a sign in front of the door. 'Odd' he thought. 'Does anybody even use signs anymore? Whatever.' He pulled the door open, and covered his ears as he heard a bell ring.

He looked up at the counter and his heart stopped. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't think. At the counter stood the most beautiful woman...um _girl_ he's ever seen in his life. She had russet skin like him, but it was somehow pale and shiny like vampire skin. 'Almost as beautiful as my lynx' he thought eagerly.

"Bienvenir á Fleur." she greeted warmly with a smile, and a voice that sounded like a group of flutes playing a harmonic note together. The girl was reading some sort of book it seemed. Her eyes moved up to Seth, and then looked back down as she noticed him staring at her. 'Ah...the same green-blue silvery eyes' he noticed. A hand flew up to tuck some hair behind her ear, as she continued to read the book.

Seth snapped out of his stupor, and quickly filled his burning lungs with some much needed air. 'Oh man...there I go again looking stupid. Ok, just walk over there and ask for the flowers and leave!!' he thought nervously. As soon as he thought his actions over he walked to the counter where the girl stood. He took a shaky breath, and it hit him like a ton of bricks!! 'That _smell_!! The carnations, the roses, the oranges...even the pine tree. I knew it...well not really...but I knew it!! It's her, it's my lynx!! She's real...she's...she's... _human_?!'

"You're _human_?!" he blurted out.

"Well yeah. I'm as human as you Seth." she looked up and smiled a prefect, beautiful smile.

The boy's breath caught in his throat again, and his eyes bulged. He didn't just hear that..did she just _say_ his name? Had he told her before?

"Jeez calm down seth, I'm not going to bite you or anything." She teased smiling again, but some other emotion lighted in her eyes.

Seth tried to breath and then he felt like he was being forced to be calm, like how Jasper often made the wolves calm. But just as quick as he had felt the force, it didn't _feel_ like force..it felt natural, as if he were calm the whole time.

"That's better." She sighed. "You were going to give me a heart attack!! Don't you know it's bad for the body to stress like that?" she hit his arm.

"Now come on, I need to talk with you. It's very important." all the traces of amusement or anything else were drowned out by her seriousness. She looked out the window, then walked around the counter and turned the sign on the door. It now read **Out to Lunch. Be back in 30 minutes.**

She walked back over to where Seth stood following her with his eyes. She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the back of the store. She lead him into a hallway, then into another hallway, and another hallway after that. 'For a small store it sure has a bunch of hallways he' thought grimly as she dragged him along. Finally after walking to the end of the hall she reached a door and dropped Seth's arm.

"Oh shoot! Be right back ok?" she told him as she walked around him and disappeared before his eyes. He tired not to blink, but lost. And when his eyes opened, she was there in front of him again, opening the door with a key.

"How'd you do that?!" He exclaimed motioning to her reapperance.

"Hm? Oh..well don't worry we're going to talk about that." she mumbled as she juggled the keys to try and open the door. "Got 'em!" she whispered to herself. She opened the door and revealed a white office room. It had all the usual office stuff in it Seth supposed. A plant in the corner, a desk in the center, a chair opposite a more comfortable chair around the desk.

"Ok have a seat" she motioned to the comfortable chair.

"Oh. No, no!! I couldn't you have the good chair." he smiled at her.

"I insist. You have it, you're my guest." she smiled back motioning to the chair again. "Besides it's going to be a long talk, and I wouldn't want you uncomfy."

He looked at her again, and saw that he wasn't going to win so he went to sit in the 'good chair'.

"Good, first off my name's Scarlett." she smiled that beautiful smile again. "And I guess I should start with what I can do. You felt it right? That force on you're emotions back there? Well I can bend emotions at will."

"Oh, that's why it felt kind of like what Jasper can do!" Seth replied nodding his head.

"Jasper?" Scarlett asked her head tilted to the side and an eyebrow raised. "Who is Jasper?"

"Jasper is one of the Cullens" Seth explained.

"Ooh...is he now? Well, I'd like to meet him if he can bend emotions." Scarlett said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Anyways" she looked at Seth directly in the eyes now. "My power might be a bit different from his. You see I read auras, everyone has a different aura. But this isn't entirely true, a person's aura can be altered by emotions. And now I guess I must tell you what I am, you must have a vague idea right?" she asked him biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah..very vague. You're a shape shifter right? But that's not all I'm assuming" he replied looking back at her.

"You're a bright one, I like that. No I'm not _only _a shape shifter, I'm also a vampire. I'm a very rare hybrid I suppose. I know as well as you do, that it seems impossible for me to be what I am. Vampires and shape shifters are natural enemies. But my mother and father could care less, I guess you can call them rebels." She shrugged and started to bite her lip. "My mother was a shape shifter, and my father a vampire. I'm not too sure how they met, but I think it was along the lines of imprinting." She smiled and chuckled a bit. "I remember them always telling each other they smelled horrible."

I laughed, its true vampires smell _horrible_. I guess that's why she smelled sickly sweet too.

She grinned at him and continued "Oh, right!!" she smacked her forehead. "They met here, in Forks. My mother was a Quileute wolf too, and my father was a nomad. He crossed onto the wrong side one day and the wolf pack tried to take him down. But they stopped as soon as my mother imprinted on him. The elders and everyone else were upset about her imprinting. She tried to explain that my father was different, more civilized and that she loved him. But the elders and the pack wouldn't have that, so she left to be with my father. The two of them ran as far as they could from this place. And at first the two of them couldn't stand their scents. But they got over it, and that's when they had me." she smiled ruefully.

"I was the world to them, and they were my world. I learned to be a vegetarian vampire, from my dad. He didn't dare lay a hand on humans, or animals since my mother was both. He had a philosophy of his own. He feed off of trees, and nature 'like we are supposed to', he would say. I find it's a better lifestyle than feeding off animals _and _humans combined. There are many advantages, which is why you must take me to the Cullens immediately!" she jumped up from the chair and her arms wrapped around her chest.

This caught Seth by surprise. But he was on his feet too. Scarlett was beaming at him, and he just grinned back. How could he do anything but smile? When he was around her it felt like he was walking on air.

"Let's run" she said excitedly.

"Um..run?" Seth asked her.

"Yes run..but you're running is too slow for my taste, no offence sweety" she replied patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok..then running?" he questioned her again.

"Yes _running_! Now don't scream ok? Oh, yeah..you might want to close your eyes. Or not since you're telling me where they live." her smile widened revealing her sparkly, white, sharp teeth. She grabbed him by the arm again and threw him over her back, grabbing his other arm as well. "Ready?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

Seth just nodded his head meekly. Scarlett turned her head back and sprinted off down the hallway. She opened the door and ran down the street, towards the forest, towards the Cullens.

~'~'~'~'~ Cullen's House

"Nooo!" Alice screamed. She flitted down the stairs and was in the living room packed with wolves and vampires. The faces in the room could be read as two things, confused or worried.

"The visitor! I lost them!! I can't see..." She covered her face with her faces and once again Jasper was at her side trying to make it better.

"Someone's coming..." Edward muttered. Alice and everyone else looked at Edward now. "It...sounds like Seth. He's a little too far to hear more, but he's coming in fast. Faster than his wolf run."

The pack exchanged confused looks with one another.

"Someone's at the door" Edward said. He flitted to the door and as soon as his hand was on it, his face broke into the most horrifyingly vampiric face he's ever made.

His body curled for the defensive and he hissed his next words out "What is _this_?!!" He threw the door open and flung himself out.


End file.
